We propose to study binding site(s) of cis-platinum-amines to nucleosides and polynucleotides using laser raman techniques. Nitrogen-15 amines, nitrogen-15 labeled nucleosides and polynucleotides will be synthesized. pH and ionic strength effects will be studied, particularly as they affect bond information and thermodynamic formation constants for these systems. The novelty of our approach resides in the use of the nitrogen-15 isotope to directly observe the interaction between cis-platinum-amines and nucleosides and polynucleotides. Other methods, such as esr, uv and pmr techniques, only give indirect data regarding bind sites.